Sing for the Moment
by Setsunna
Summary: My view on how Vegeta-sei's system works and lets see, I have new characters and it a B/V too! Kakkorot(Goku) is also in it, but he's not getting with ChiChi...R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Only my original characters!  
  
Authors Note: Yup, this is my version of a 'on the street' turn around and ya...how I think Vegeta-sei would be since is supposed to be meaner then our world, and our world is cruel, so here's the prelude. Have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
** Sing for the Moment  
By T.L. Davis  
**   
Haru Aoki opened his eyes, the blurry vision of his room made him aware of where he was. The sun dappled his marble floor through the blinds of his balcony door. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his head, it was pounding, a throb that wouldn't go away. He didn't want to go back, not to the place his damn father sent him. He thought living in the castle would be fun, but its torture, he hates it, but its better than home. The guards view him and every other student as peasants, even if the students are rich. The only ones the guards respect are the higher guards and elite's, oh and the royals, but who doesn't?   
  
Haru has been living in the castle for one year, and hasn't seen even one of the royals. He desperately wanted to meet one, or even see one up close. They are godlike to the people of the city, they meet every Sayian standard, at least that's the rumor. They're what every Sayian wants to be, feared, powerful and untouchable. Everyone knows the young Prince is destined to be the legendary Super Sayian.   
  
Haru looked up sharply as someone knocked on his door abruptly. His eyes narrowed, he didn't want to be bothered, who ever it was, they weren't smart. He stood and pulled on a pair of training pants and waited another moment, another knock resounded through his small apartment the castle gives all the students.  
  
He growled loudly, he walked toward the door and flung it open, his teeth bared and and snarled before he even looked to see who was behind the door. A gasp and then a snarl back made Haru pause and look, when he did his angry expression softened and he stared blankly. What do you want Juri?  
  
The black haired female Sayian glared at Haru, her hands on her hips, her brown eyes flashing. She wore a simple blue training outfit, she was small, but strong and Haru knew it, he also knew she had a short temper.  
  
Haru! Lets go, you're going to be late again and Mr. Hishi going to give you one hell of a work out. C'mon. She tugged on his arm, he pulled his arm back and disappeared back into the room. She glared after him, resting her hand on the door frame, watching him digging through a pile of clothes. What are you doing?  
  
Finding a shirt, go ahead without me. You aren't going to be late either if I can help it, I'm faster than you. He replied without emotion, Juri made a small frustrated noise, but knew it was true and left without a word. When her foot-steps disappeared down the hall, he slowly looked up and sighed, standing with a blue shirt in his hands. Pulling it over his head and picked up a pair of white boots, pulled them on and ran out of his room, the door closing behind him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sir, the list is done. A soldier bowed, his sweat trickling down his face. The shadowy figure on the podium was silent as the soldier stood there, bent low at the waist, his right arm crossed over to his left. There was a long pause as the tapping of fingers against wood was the only sound in the large dimmed room.  
  
The soldier glanced up, he wondered if the King was actually in a good mood, seeing as he wasn't dead yet. Now go and get them idiot! The angry words echoed in the large dark room, the soldier jumped, saluted and ran out of the room. The figure's laughter was heard down the long halls.  
  
Father, honestly you act like a child. A low, laughing voice was heard from the far corner. The shadowed man was suddenly visible as various torches lit and a light glowed about the elaborate room. I don't see why we need these stupid kids anyway, not like I can't do it myself. I'm not weak.  
  
Both you and I know that the meetings lately have been getting out of hand. I don't want another soldier killed if they don't need to be. Sachian was very valuable to me, and after you evoked them, he was killed. The voice on the throne wasn't quite as evil sounding as before, it was almost monotones. A gruff snort was heard and the figure in the shadows walked out, arms were crossed over a white armor engraved with the sign that he was royal on the left chest. Blue full body 'spandexy' kind of material covered his entire body. His black hair shockingly held up in a flame style just like the man on the throne. This man, had a smirk and slanted eyes that made him quite a bit more intimidating than the scowling man on the throne.  
  
That was your fault anyway. You told the man to kill someone if he felt he needed that, as long as he wasn't in the room. Sachian just happened to be the first person the man found, that's all. Deal. The adolescent turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Leaving his angry father behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru, you aren't late for once. For that, thirty-three-thousand crunches in the corner. Now! Mr. Hishi shouted as Haru walked in a minute early. Haru snarled at the glaring teacher, but did as told. He knew the out come of insubordination and didn't want that. Class, today we march.  
  
The class was silent, they glanced about each other but did nothing else, some even watched Haru do his crunch's. Some wished Mr. Hishi didn't make Haru do all those crunch's and sit up's and so on everyday, Haru will end up stronger than all of them.   
  
Mr. Hishi turned his back and shouted a command. The class straighten and fell into five lines of ten. All of them, straight backs, expressionless, eyes straight ahead. They stood stock still and waited, hands at sides. They looked perfect. There was one space in the back that was empty, that was Haru's spot. A whistle blew and suddenly timed footsteps heard, evoking fear in some. The sound of it was discipline, sudden, exact.   
  
I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up. The students suddenly said as Mr. Hishi pivoted sharply and the group of students turned in unison. I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble.   
  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left. Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left. Mr. Hishi called, after the second one the whole group joined, even Haru.   
  
A guard with a red sash walked into the room, his head held high. Mr. Hishi noticed immediately and raised a hand. The group, in unison took one more step and and stood still again.  
  
Mr. Hishi said, bowing his head once and waited for was the guard wanted. The guard looked around, he was impressed with the performance of these students, but he always was with Mr.Hishi's students. He then noticed one student in the corner doing crunch's rapidly, his breathing timed and the same every single time. His eyes never left his feet.  
  
I am here to collect five of your students. At this almost all the students glanced quickly at the guard. All of them surprised, they didn't know what this was, or if they wanted to be picked. Mr. Hishi nodded and motioned toward the paper in the guards hand. Kaz Baba. A boy turned from his second line and jogged toward the two, his spiky black hair seemed to be stuck, his striking black eyes peered into the two men. He stopped right in front of them and bowed. Rikyu Yonai. A tall boy turned from the fourth line, he had brown hair to his shoulders that was pulled into a pony tail, he had slanted brown eyes and strong build. He followed Kaz's motions. Juri Jukodo. The same girl from Haru's room turned from the front row and followed the other two boy's motions. Haru glanced from his feet, watching. Tomi Amaya. A girl with long silky black hair turned from the third row, she was one of the prettiest girls around. She had a hard shell though. And Haru Aoki. Haru paused in his crunch's and stood, jogging to them, he bowed and stared straight ahead.   
  
Mr. Hishi's eyes narrowed at that, what was this for? He didn't have the right to ask though, he was lower than the guard before him, this was one of the king's Guards. The soldier suddenly turned, and walked out of the room , the five following him.  
  
  



	2. Prelude to a Party

  
  
  
  
**Chapter One  
**Prelude to a Party  
**  
**The bloody body crumbled to the floor as the last punch was threw. The scowling man towering over the hunched figure and kicked his side, sending him scraping across the floor.   
  
The man growled, his hair was unruly and stuck up in fine, straight points on both sides of his head. He had eyes that told of a hard life, a scar just above his left eye, a built in scowl graced his face and he wore a torn black full body training suit with blue armor with the sign of third class on his left chest plate. Get up!  
  
The man on the floor didn't move, he moaned as the large man ordered him up.   
  
Kakkorot! Please...no more. The man pleaded, his glazed eyes looking straight into Kakkorot's black blazing eyes. Kakkorot's eyebrows pulled lower and the scowl deepened and he snarled as he kicked at the mans right arm, which was noticeably broken.  
  
Fine. Today you get off. Lucky I'm in a good mood. Kakkorot turned and walked out of the training room, yelling for some one to call on a doctor.   
  
A soldier jogged down the hallway, panting he stopped in front of Kakkorot and handed him a letter after saluting. Kakkorot took the letter, glanced at the soldier once and began to read. A few seconds later he roughly gave the letter back and snarled out an answer.  
  
Tell the Prince I will come at five for the ceremony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You will be notified later for time and place to meet. The guard said and abruptly left the boys and girls in the room of three beds. They all looked at each other and then at the beds.  
  
Girls get there own bed. The two girls, Juri and Tomi both sat on two of the beds simultaneously. The boys mouth's dropped and soon it turned to a verbal fight.  
  
You girls can share a friggen bed! The boy named Kaz argued, glaring at the two smirking girls.   
  
Snooze ya lose, bud. Tomi spat back, Juri took the time to give a short laugh, she leaned back into her bed. The boys all groaned and Haru suddenly sat on the only remaining bed. Rikyu took a hold of his arm and tried to pull him off the bed.  
  
What the hell are you thinking! You aren't getting this bed to yourself! He growled, Haru pulled his arm away and glared pointedly at Rikyu.  
  
Fuck you. Haru said quietly, his gaze was rancid but Rikyu took no notice and growled a warning before pouncing on Haru, both of them falling headfirst off the side of the bed. A loud thud was heard, grunts and suddenly the lamp on the night stand fell and shattered.  
  
Guys! Knock it off! You're going to get us in trouble! Juri shouted, stomping over to the two fighting boys and pulled them off each other, glaring at both of them. Haru was bleeding from a split lip and Rikyu had a bleeding nose. She shoved them both on the bed and put her hands on her hips. Tomi and I will share a bed, Haru and Kaz will share that bed and Rikyu will get the bed to himself for tonight. We'll rotate.  
  
Haru grumbled, he stood and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Rikyu glaring after him as if trying to impale him with daggers.  
  
So, Juri I see you know Haru from before. Do tell. Tomi purred from her position on the bed. She was smirking at Juri's surprised look, Juri eventually rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed and glared at the remaining two boys. They rolled their eyes and left the room.  
  
Well, I met Haru when I was twelve in the training center, you know the one East of the palace? Tomi nodded, excited that she was getting a story right off the bat. Well, I induced a spar and apparently I impressed him so he kept waiting after his original training hours to train with me. Well, as you can see we became closer of over the last three years. I believe something good may come of it.  
  
That's the weirdest story I've ever heard. Tomi said, chuckling lightly as she laid back onto her pillow. Juri gave her an odd glance.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
He wasn't even interested in your looks? Juri immediately felt the bridge of her nose get hot. Chuckling, Tomi continued. I mean, you're cute and there's nothing to it. I bet he'd turn red if you asked him.  
  
I couldn't... Juri said, as she smirked, she suddenly realized the looks he sometimes gave her, and she realized she really liked him. She gave Tomi a wicked grin and fell back into her own pillow. At that moment, Raz and Rikyu came back into the room with smirks.  
  
A guard just informed us that we're to attend the ceremony tonight at seven. Oh, and our formal wear is on the chairs in the main room. Raz said, he laughed heartily and knocked on the bathroom door. Get your ass out of there, you were barely bleeding!  
  
Go suck a dick ya homo. Haru's growl could be heard, Raz growled and pounded on the door once again.   
  
The lock was heard as it jingled, and the door was pushed open and a blood free Haru entered the bedroom. Haru glared at Raz and brushed past Rikyu and sat on the bed that was next to the girl's bed.   
  
Haru, you're going to make this harder than it already is. Lighten up, will'ya? Juri said, crossing her arms and looking him straight in the eyes. He snorted and shrugged.  
  
Well, then maybe I'll get to leave and go back to my normal room, with my own bed. He retorted, Rikyu had sat on his own bed and sprawled himself out like a cat and he sighed, content. Haru glared at him, but it wasn't noticed, as Rikyu's eyes were closed. Raz came out of the bathroom, and sighed, tired.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, Bulma. Get over here! An old woman growled, motioning her hands at the young, pretty alien. The blue haired blue eyes no tailed woman rushed over to the woman. She had been on the planet since she was six, and understood the way things worked now.   
  
Yes, Mizu? She asked, her voice quiet, her eyes avoiding the woman's beady ones. Mizu sneered at her.  
  
You didn't sweep worth a damn. Get to it you lazy ass. Bulma's mouth dropped, she just sweeped for the last hour and even made sure there was no speck of dirt of grime on the floor. Mizu smirked as she turned away and started berating the cooks.   
  
Bulma was a floor-girl that had the responsibility of many things, but there was no cooking involved, Mizu herself said it tasted like shit. Bulma picked up the broom, silently growling obscenities toward the maniacal woman who was the manage of the kitchen.   
  
Bulma knew there was a big feast this evening and wanted to be able to leave at the appointed time, and not stay after redoing something she already did. Her blue hair was pulled into a bun and had loose strands framing her dirt smudged face.  
  
Just as Bulma finished an hour later, Mizu approached her again, a scowl on her face. Bulma wiped her brow and turned to wait for her next order.  
  
Firune called in sick and can't serve the royal table, get cleaned up and be here a quarter to seven in nice clothes. Get to it! Mizu growled, she turned on her heel and marched away, obviously mad at promoting Bulma like that. Bulma grinned as she put the broom away and her apron in the closet and hurried off to her quarters.  
  
This was new, this was good. She wasn't going to be stuck cleaning up after everyone again. She knew this because when the Royals were done eating, it was well after the main hall she serves at, so that would already be cleaned and all she would have to do it clean the Royal hall.   
  
She giggled as she walked down the halls. Maybe she'd get it in good with someone at the table who might like her and take her from that horrible kitchen. And if they did, and if she was higher than Mizu, she'd make her a kitchen servant. Bulma giggled again, a glint in her eye as she dreamed of that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Father! Get away from me! Vegeta growled as his father tried to re-snap his son's cap. King Vegita glared at his son and he crossed his arms, Prince Vegeta snapped his own cap and glared quite pointedly at his father.  
  
I'm all grown up now, I'm not two. Vegeta growled and turned from his father, walking out the door, only to run into his mother. Who grinned at him and readjusted his armor before walking past him and into the room which held his father. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.   
  
Kakkorot bowed as his Prince approached him in the hall. Vegeta sneered and nodded slightly, Kakkorot stood straight, a harsh look in his eye.  
  
So, Kakkorot, killed anyone lately?Vegeta asked, crossing his arms and looking quite amused with Kakkorot himself. Kakkorot's stone face slowly turned into a devious grin as his eyes shined something that hide the truth.  
  
No, unfortunelty I've been in a good mood for the past three days. Well, those kids'll wish I'd killed them the first time anyway. Good enough, eh? Kakkorot asked, a smirk on his face. Vegeta laughed and nodded with a spark in his eye. He liked Kakkorot for the way he thought, he wasn't as cruel as everyone thought he was, but Vegeta and his mother were the only ones who knew that. Vegeta thought that showed the true Sayian spirit.   
  
Yes, quite unfortunate that is. Well, tomorrow make sure you aren't in such a good mood, hmm? Vegeta said, a sneer on his face as Kakkorot chuckled and nodded, heading the opposite way Vegeta was going.  
  
Well, good day sir. Kakkorot said, nodding as Vegeta raised a single hand in a farewell.  
  
Vegeta knew that Kakkorot was going to be useful to his kingdom one day, and knew that Kakkorot was one of the most loyal guards around. Therefore he stood guard over the royal family quite often when they went off world. Now that his father was bringing in all those new guards, Kakkorot might not be doing that and he won't be spending that much time with the only man he relates to.   
  
Vegeta acquired a scowl as he walked down a less used hallway, he used this hallway, a servants wing, to elude the rush of people walking through the main hallway. He didn't want to be disturbed, but he was as he walked around the corner and failed to notice the girl right in front of him. The girl made a squeak and fell back, but after Vegeta snapped out of his surprisement, he caught her before she cracked her head on the marble floor.  
  
He growled as he noticed it was an alien servant, he immediately let her go and she took an uncertain step back. Her eyes were wide, pools of blue, her blue hair had fell out of her ponytail and the hair tie lay on the floor behind her. Just as suddenly she bowed, as if just realizing who he was.  
  
What are you doing here? Where do you work woman? He ordered, a hiss in his voice. He was embarrassed at this, and hoped this woman knew what was good for her and kept her mouth shut before he killed her. She looked up at him and gulped, fear in her eyes.  
  
I was returning to my quarters to get cleaned up. I was just ordered to serve your table, the normal servant was sick and Mizu told me to do he- Bulma stopped suddenly, as Vegeta growled quite loudly, she hiccuped and immediately covered her mouth, her eyes seemed to get wider as Vegeta's got smaller with anger.  
  
I asked why, I didn't want the whole fricken' story. He snarled, he walked past her, being careful not to touch her, a glare in his eyes and he stomped down the hallway. Bulma was careful not to turn around until his footsteps disappeared and then she sunk to the ground and heaved a sigh.  
  
I'm going to get myself killed one of these days... She mumbled to herself, but her face was a contortion of emotions, she was mad that he treated her such, but it was expected since she was a servant and he was a prince. She was also mad that he acted as if she were a disease and he'd die if he touched her, the way he whipped his hand back as soon as he realized she was a slave made her sick. Even the expression on his face shone is disgust.   
  
She stomped her foot in frustration as she got angrier the more she thought. But then she thought of Mizu and realized she'd rather spend the day with that man than Mizu, at least he didn't order her to do something, although she knew that he would have if there was something for her to do for him. She stood and brushed herself off, rubbing the single tear that slid down her porcelain face and walked on in silence as her head was hung low.


End file.
